<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Underworld Buddies by Le_Idiota_Kanani</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314957">Underworld Buddies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Idiota_Kanani/pseuds/Le_Idiota_Kanani'>Le_Idiota_Kanani</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lore Olympus (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Idiota_Kanani/pseuds/Le_Idiota_Kanani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zeus/Hecate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The purple god stared out into the night, before he turned and looked at his wife. He lingered over her sleeping body for a moment. He sighed and walked over to the balcony and picked up the phone. He thought of going to see Hades but he shooed the idea away. Zeus always felt like a burden to his brother even though it would never be said. </p><p>-</p><p>She sat on her couch, sketching something. Her ringtone went off and she was getting a call from the King of Olympus. She cocked an eyebrow but answered anything. "Can I come over?", His voice was hoarse yet soft. Almost as if he'd been crying. "Zeus, you okay?", The blue goddess asked. He went silent, "Alright Zeus, I'll send you the address". </p><p>-</p><p>He pulled up to her estate and knocked on the door. Hecate jumped off the couch and went to answer the door. Zeus clung to his jacket, he'd forgotten how cold it was in the Underworld. The door swung open and the small blue goddess stood in front of him. "Hey", she looked up at him. He just nodded in response. He was holding back his tears, drowning from the inside, pain he allowed only her to see. "Hecate...", He fell into her, his vision blurred, all he saw was a mix of blue and black. She held him. She just stood at the door holding him and listening to his sobs, stroking his long, luscious hair as he cried. </p><p>-</p><p>He stopped crying about thirty minutes later and Hecate just rocked him. "Shh it's okay I got you", she whispered in his ear. Zeus looked up into her golden eyes and he formed a sad smile. "Thank you, I should go now", he stood up. "No!", She wasn't ready for him to leave, "No...", She softened her voice as his eyes widen. "Stay", Hecate looked down. Zeus nodded his head and shut the door behind him.</p><p>-</p><p>They found themselves streched out on the couch, her head against his chest and his arms around her waist. The lower part of his face was buried in her hair. Both of them relaxing in each others comfort. Hecate was living in her memories from the war. She brought her fingers to her hair. "Missing the longer length?", Zeus asked as if he could read her mind. Hecate just slowly nodded and turned around resting her arms on his shoulders. </p><p>-</p><p>Looking up at him, he just seemed so soft. He also used to be mine. I missed the way our hair would flow in the wind at sunset. After a long day of fighting, we'd stand next to each other, letting our hair flow. Memories that couldn't be taken from us. He was clearly thinking about it too. I was jealous of Hera. Despite him cheating on her constantly, he knew how to love her. After the war, I had watched everyone fall in love and become successful. Even Hades had fallen in love. Zeus pressed his large hand against my cheek, "I'm right here". Three words I hadn't heard since the war...</p><p>-</p><p>I had to remind her I was here, I saw her fading into depression. Despite it all, I'd still protect her against everything. I was surprised she hadn't found love. Not since the war that is... I sat up and started to massage her back, "Who needs comfort now?", I teased. She wiped the tears that begged to fall and started laughing. Eventually we drifted off to sleep holding each other.</p><p>-</p><p>"Zeus?", I looked around the room for the purple idiot. Nowhere to be found... I checked the clock. Only eight A.M., so where is he? I highly doubt he went to work early. I don't know why I care anyway. Swinging out of bed, I went to take a shower. As the water ran through my hair and down my body, I wondered where he was. The kitchen maybe? I normally didn't care this much. While brushing my now curled hair, I decided to call him. I heard his phone ringing in the bedroom. Useless... Maybe Hebe knew if he went to work early. I threw on a black T-shirt, white jeans and matching white heels. "Hebe", I called to her, she was playing with Ares. Typical. "Yes, Mama?", She looked up at me. "Where's your father?", I stared down at her. "Papa left early this morning". I wondered what she meant by early so I asked. "How early?", I cocked an eyebrow. "About two 'o' clock this morning". What would Zeus be doing at two in the morning?</p><p>-</p><p>My eyes flicked around the room, I'd almost forgotten I was at Hecate's place. I looked around for my phone. Great. I left it. I gently sat Hecate down, I didn't want to wake her. "Zeus?", She looked up as she called my name in her sleepy voice. I kneeled down to eye level with her, "I've gotta go home or Hera will have my head". She sleepily nodded and I was on my way out the door. I was hopeful Hera wouldn't notice that I was gone. I looked at the clock in my car, eight-thirty. Hera was definitely going to have my head, unless I snuck in... That wouldn't work either, I guess I'll just have to suffer the consequences. I stepped in the door trying to be as quiet as possible, only to look up and see Hera. I'm fucked...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A bit of making out from Hecate and Zeus.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My inspiration for this chapter was WONHO's new song Open Mind 😌 Peep Ares and Hades</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And just where have you been all night?", I felt her sharp blue eyes scanning me. My eyes wondered away from hers, I wasn't looking her in the eyes. I really should've thought of an excuse last night. She was tapping her foot on the ground impatiently, probably waiting on a lie. "The Underworld", I mustered. Hera cocked her eyebrow and rolled her eyes. "What where you doing in the Underworld?". Another question I didn't have the energy to answer. "Not now Hera", I muttered to her on my way up to our room.</p><p>-</p><p>Perfect. My husband has left me with more questions. I folded my arms and sashayed into the kitchen. "Hebe, I need a drink". She started fixing a margarita and Ares furrowed his brows, "What happened with Zeus?". "Nothing". He looked at me like I was lieing. I took a sip of my margarita and I was almost ready for work. Zeus came back down the stairs in a lavender suit and a blue tie. Strange... "What in Gaia's name are you wearing?". He had the nerve to glare at me. "Clothes", he said in a huff and stormed out of the house. I flicked my tongue and whirled around to grab my purse. I picked up the telephone and called Hades.</p><p>-</p><p>I looked over my shoulder at my phone and Hera was calling... "Hello?". "Did Zeus visit you last night?". I was confused by this question. "No, why?". She was silent for a moment, "He's been acting strange". "So it's my fault?", I joked. I could feel her disappoint in my joke through the phone. "Sorry". She went silent again. "Zeus said he was in the Underworld last night so..." I furrowed my eyebrows, "He sure wasn't at my place last night, let me check if Hecate knows anything". Hecate was strolling through the office. Perfect timing. "Hecate, have you seen Zeus?". She looked nervous, "Why would I have seen Zeus?". She sounded genuine. "Dunno, just asking". She wiped her hands on her pants. "Are you sure you haven't seen Zeus?", I leaned into her. "No, I haven't", she said gritting her teeth. I put the phone back up to my ear and glared at Hecate, "she says she hasn't seen him". </p><p>-</p><p>I walked away from Hades quickly. I didn't have the time. I went into my office and saw Zeus knocking on the window. "Hey", I whispered into his ear as I let the giant purple god in. "Hi", he poked at my side. "Guess who doesn't have work today?". I could feel a stupid grin coming across my face. "Let's go somewhere", he said pulling me out of the window. "You're going to get me fired", I laughed, pushing my face into his chest. "That's not so bad is it?", His arms were tight around my waist as we flew. I playfully punched him. "You haven't changed a bit!". He tilted his head, "Yes I have!". I leaned in closer to his face. He just looks so kissable. Hecate what are you thinking?! He has a wife. Then again, if I did who would stop me? I really need to pull myself together. </p><p>-</p><p>I've got her close, she's right here. I'm a horrible influence. Getting her to skip work... For what, just to hang out with a married man? She probably isn't in the same mind as me. If she is, I don't want to lead her on. Is this what Poseidon described as an emotional affair? I feel torn. I'm taking her somewhere I shouldn't. As we land in the ground, I'm inhaling memories. Good. Bad. Sweet. Sour. We're standing right where we used to lay. "Zeus?", She's calling my name although I'm so far away. I snap back in, "Huh?". She pulls me down into the grass. "We used to lay here and watch the stars every night for ten years", she said as I stared into her beautiful golden eyes. I nodded my head and she ran her fingers through my hair. She sat, my leg running between her knees. Nostalgia was stabbing me, I was dying to kiss her. It's going to kill me. She leaned in closer and I couldn't hold back. I kissed her desperately, I'd missed her taste of strawberries. The way her fingers ran through my hair, the way she kissed me, her taste, her smell. I bit her lip gently, I was holding her so close I could only feel passion and warmth between us.</p><p>-</p><p>This is wrong, but I had no intention on stopping. I had missed this for centuries. No one was here to stop us. We stopped for a moment and I stared into his eyes. Everything was perfect. He was mine, only for now, but still mine. I wondered if this is what all of his mistresses felt like when they were alone with him. I didn't care too much about and pressed my lips against his again. As our tongues intertwined, I dreamed of a wedding. Everything that could've been. Some part of me hated Hera, she had everything I wanted. Nothing I could do about it, Zeus would never leave her. I just want to enjoy him for as long as I can. His hands roamed my back and I could feel myself getting weaker. I was intoxicated by him. "Ahem", we heard a loud grunt behind us. </p><p>-</p><p>Fuck. It was Ares, fucking Ares. "What are you doing here, it's not time for you to be attending wars". He glared at me, "I could ask you the same thing". Jeez. I really wasn't in the mood to answer any questions. "That's none of your business", he furrowed his brows in anger, he wasn't getting the answers he wanted. "Fine but, what's up with Hecate?". "Like your father said, it's none of your business". I had to suppress a laugh from the sass in her voice. "Whatever, I'll see you at home, Zeus", and he was off. I looked back at Hecate, "We should get you back". She nodded and we were on our way back to the Underworld.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>